The goal of the Structural Genomics Centers for Infectious Diseases is to apply state-of-the-art, high-throughput structural biology technologies to experimentally characterize the three-dimensional atomic structure of targeted proteins on the NIAID Category A-C priority pathogens list and organisms causing emerging and re-emerging infectious diseases. The primary focus of the Center is pathogen proteins that are expected to have an important biological role and a potential impact on biomedical research.